The Pain of Forgetting
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: "Memories are bullets. Some whiz by and only spook you. Others tear you open and leave you in pieces." Those were the memories Bay and Emmett were hiding. The kind of memories that even after four years still caused tremendous pain for the both of them. After all, "Remembering is easy. It's forgetting that's hard." (Joint-story I'm writing with baybeezoee).
1. Hope (Bay)-baybeezoee

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new Switched At Birth story and this time it's a joint story that I'm co-writing with _baybeezoee_! She's an amazing author and I encourage you all to go and check out here stories! **

**Anyway, this is a Bemmett story. It's a story where Bay and Emmett broke up in college and kept pictures of each other hidden until their half-siblings Dylan (Cameron and Debbie's son) and Abby (Angelo and Lana's daughter) find them and decide to play matchmakers. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please leave a review telling us what you thought!**

**And you need to click on the cover image to really see it. It's a ton of pictures "memories" of different Bemmett moments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only._

**Signing and Talking.**

**Oh and P.S The quote from the summary is Richard Kadrey's. **

**Also _baybeezoee_ wrote this chapter! I will be writing the next one!**

* * *

"You know what they say about hope...it breeds eternal misery."

That was something Bay Kennish never used to believe in.

Well why should she have believed it? She had had a great boyfriend, a great family, she had been doing great in college and her life was perfect. But that was a long time ago. That wasn't the life she had now. Of course, she would do anything to get it back. Or more importantly, get _him_ back. But that life was far behind her. The only thing she could do was hope.

And look where that had gotten her so far.

Bay was sitting on her bed, her suitcase packed and ready to go. She had lived in New York for three years and now it was finally time to say goodbye. She had moved there following a job opportunity to sell her artwork out in the city. She had been successful and had sold quite a few paintings over the years but she knew it was time to move on.

Though that wasn't the only reason she was departing the city. After her break-up with Emmett she had tried to move on, she really had. She met a nice boy named Joey who she really did like, but it never felt _real_. Not like the love she had had with Emmett. She had told herself she was in love with Joey, she told him she was in love with him but deep down inside she knew it wasn't true. Honestly, she liked him. She hadn't just led him on for four years. She really did think that he was wonderful and brilliant in every way. But she couldn't help feeling their whole relationship was just a rebound. They had had a bad break-up. Not as bad as her and Emmett had had but still pretty bad.

She knew it was time to end it, even if they hadn't of broken up the way they did Bay was moving back to Kansas City, but not back in with her parents. She was moving into a one bedroom apartment about 20 minutes from where the Kennish's lived. She hadn't told her parents about the move until earlier on that morning. She felt embarrassed. She could barely bring herself to talk to people after what had happened. In a way, she felt _free_. It's not like she wanted to be single, but at least she wasn't in a relationship that felt fake.

After hearing the news about Bay and Joey's break-up and her daughter's move back from New York to Kansas City, Missouri Kathryn wanted to help Bay settle down in her new apartment. She got John, Regina, Toby and Daphne to help as well. Leo and his new partner Jackson had even brought Abby down for the weekend to see her sister and Kathryn, so they would most likely be helping out too.

-SWITCHED AT BIRTH-

Bay and Abby (who was now 10 years old) were sitting in Bay's new bedroom on her new bed, going through boxes. They had gone through clothes, furniture, DVD's. By seven they were almost finished.

"I think that's the last of it Ab's. Thanks for all your help!" Bay said, yawning. They'd been going through boxes practically the entire day.

"No problem. I missed you! I'm glad you moved back here." Abby responded, being polite as always.

"I missed you too! I'm glad I moved back to." Bay replied, adding. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I won't be a sec."

"Okay." Abby responded.

Bay smiled at her sister once more before retreating from the room, leaving Abby to amuse herself.

Bored, Abby started pacing around the room when something caught her eye. There was something hidden under her sisters pillow. "Bay, we missed something!" Abby shouted but her sister was out of earshot.

Abby decided that she should go through the box since Bay had already gone through so many boxes. Though, Abby knew that she should be respecting Bay's privacy. But being the ten-year-old she was curiosity got the better of her.

Making sure the coast was clear, she reached under the pillow and pulled out the box. It was black and white and had a black ribbon tied around it. Carefully, she opened the lid. She was shocked by what she saw inside. They were photos...of a _boy_. He had dark red hair and beautiful blue eyes, she recognized him but she had no idea how. Bay was in these photos too, cuddled up to him, kissing him on the cheek, just being all _romantic_. She looked happy. _Really_ happy. She hadn't looked like that in a long time. She also looked younger in the pictures.

Abby carried on looking through the photos. There was one of a timeline with their names on, so she figured out the boy's name was Emmett.

She was flicking through some more when she stopped, looking closer at one. Bay was sitting on a sofa with Emmett's arm around her. Abby was in the photo too, playing with some bricks on the floor but she could have only been about three years old. Emmett was kissing Bay's cheek and Bay was smiling, looking down at a little boy who was sitting on her lap. He looked to be about two years old. Abby looked harder, she was certain she recognized the boy on her sister's lap but she had no idea who he was.

Abby decided to hold on to that picture until she figured out who it was, then she would come back and return it without Bay noticing. She stuffed it in her back pocket and continued going through the box forgetting that her sister was just in the bathroom.

As though on cue, Bay entered the room.

"Hey Abby, are you oka-" Bay stopped in her tracks. She stared at Abby. Abby froze, her eyes not leaving her sister.

Abby was looking through the box. _Her_ box. Before Bay knew what she was doing, she was walking over to Abby and snatching the box out of her sisters hands. Tears were streaming down her face, anger and sadness taking over her.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!" Bay angrily yelled, scaring Abby.

"I-I found it," Abby stammered.

"Get out. Get out now!" Bay demanded.

Abby quickly got off of the bed and began to run out the door before she got yelled at anymore. Suddenly, she stopped she knew it was risky but she needed to ask her sister something.

"Bay. Who is that boy?" She questioned quietly.

"Just. Leave. Now!" Bay said through gritted teeth, trying not to completely lose it on her sister.

She was crying. _Hard_. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at her sister but she couldn't help it. He was her _everything_, her _heart_, her _soul_, her _world_. And all she wanted was to be in his arms, cuddling up to his chest.

She heard muffled voices coming from downstairs. And decided Abby must have been telling Katheryn, John, Regina, Toby, Daphne, her dad, Leo and his partner, Jackson what happened. Bay hoped none of them would say anything to Abby about Emmett. She figured they wouldn't, considering none of them knew why Emmett and her broke-up except of course for Daphne, but she'd vowed not to say anything.

Bay re-positioned herself on her bed, accidentally kicking the box Abby had found off the bed. She jumped off of the bed and sat on her bedroom floor, picking up the things that had fallen out of the box and trying to put them back in.

She picked up a photo of the two of them that had been taken in the summer about four years back. They were on a beach in swimming suites, laid out on a deck chair. She was sitting on Emmett's lap snuggled up to his chest, feeding him ice-cream. She smiled, remembering the events of that day as if it had happened yesterday.

While she was trying to put the contents of the box back Bay found a painting that Emmett's half-brother, Dylan had done for her when he was younger. It was of his hand prints in purple and green paint. Emmett's younger brother and her had been as close as mother and son. He was one of many things that she missed about Emmett.

Continuing to try and put the items back Bay picked up a grapefruit flavored lip-gloss that had been always Emmett's favorite. She had refused to wear it ever again since they'd broken-up.

Her eyes continued to gaze over more photo's, one of the timeline, one of the day they met Dylan for the first time and ones of dates they had been on together over the years. She picked up the tape they had found when they were looking for her dad and a copy of Alien which was Emmett's favorite movie.

She didn't know how long she spent looking at the things in that box but it made her realize all over again what a huge mistake she had made.

Tears were rolling off of her face non-stop as she curled up in bed trying her best not to think about it. All she could do was hope. But you know what they say about hope.

It breeds eternal misery.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave a review telling us your thoughts!**

**Also, remember to go and check out baybeezoee's stories! **

**Besides that I don't really have anything to say...**

**~Stay Tuned For The Next Update!**


	2. Remembering (Emmett)-Wisegirl1993

**Hi, guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They made our day! **

**I (Wisegirl1993), wrote this chapter! The story will be told in both Abby/Bay's pov (though mostly it will be told in Abby's pov) and Dylan/Emmett's pov (though mostly it will be told in Dylan's pov). Most of the time baybeezoee will write the Abby and Bay parts and I will write the Dylan and Emmett parts. **

**So, yeah. I hope you guys all enjoy! Please leave a review telling us what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Switched At Birth.**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**Also, Dylan has a cochlear. We thought it would make sense since Debbie and Cameron both have one. **

* * *

Emmett Bledsoe was stretched out on the couch in his small apartment on a Saturday night.

No, he was not sitting there with his girlfriend watching some romantic movie. No, he was not working on some elaborate project. No, he was not practicing an audition for a broadway musical. No, he was not writing a novel that would become a New York times bestseller. Nor was he making some crazy YouTube video that would get a million views and make him famous. He was simply lounging around, reading a book.

To be more specific he was reading _The Scorch Trials _by James Dashner. What could he say? It was a good book and he was enjoying himself very much until his gaze wandered over a sentence. This particular sentence he could relate to, and upon reading it Emmett felt his heart break-no _shatter_ all over again.

"i felt her absence. it was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. you wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone"

Emmett stared at the sentence, all the happiness he'd felt when he'd first opened the book had evaporated and he just felt like there was this cold void that was threatening to swallow him whole.

People always said that 'time heals all wounds' but Emmett knew that that was bullshit. Time does not heal the wounds. The wounds remain. Time, simply lessens the pain. But, no, the pain is never gone. The wound is always there and at the slightest word the wound bleeds all over again.

And Emmett's wound was bleeding again. It was as though he'd waken up only the day before to find her gone. As though only the day before he'd read the long letter she'd written for him. As only the day before she'd changed her number. As only the day before she'd cut all contact with him.

As if his world had ended only the day before. When in reality his world had ended four years ago.

Emmett shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was no use thinking about her. About why she'd left. About what would have happened if she hadn't left. About the fact that maybe if she hadn't left she'd be sitting next to him on the couch, laughing at the fact he enjoyed young adult fiction.

It was no use pondering what his life would have been like if she hadn't left...because she had. And there was no way he'd ever see her again. From what he knew she'd moved to New York. New York was miles from Kansas City, Missouri and he would probably never see her again.

And even if he did there was no chance of them "getting back together" or "having a happy ending." Their love had obviously meant nothing to her. Because if it had she wouldn't have left. If their love had mattered she would have stayed.

But she hadn't stayed, she'd left and so that meant their love had been and would be nothing.

Emmett shut _The Scorch Trials _setting it on the small bedside table, that was more of a "couch-side table" to the left of him. Upon doing so his gaze flickered towards a framed picture and he stared at it.

It was a picture of him and his girlfriend, Alex. She was blonde haired, blue eyed, deaf, and absolutely amazing. The picture had been taken a good year and a half ago when they'd first begun dating. They'd met at a bar of all places, on the particular night they met both of them both of them had been having bad days.

Alex's boyfriend had dumped her and it was the two year anniversary of when Bay had left. They'd drunkenly comforted each other, before taking a walk outside and screaming-or rather _angrily signing _at the world together. After that, they'd shared a kiss, nothing more but Emmett had felt _free _for the first time since Bay had disappeared. He wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol or Alex, but he'd gone with the latter giving Alex his number.

The next day he'd received a text and they'd went out on a real date. During their first date Emmett hadn't felt as free as he had the previous night but being with Alex kept his mind off of Bay and he was grateful for her company.

Alex taught teachers how to be teachers. The first time she'd explained her job to Emmett he'd been confused but after a lot of laughing, joking and explaining he'd finally gotten it. She taught teachers as a living and her job took her all across the U.S to different states and cities were she would teach teachers.

Currently, she was out of town in Mississippi hosting a workshop and though Emmett missed her he didn't feel happy when he would check his phone and see the new message was from her. Instead he felt disappointment because it wasn't from Bay.

Alex knew about Bay. Emmett had spilled everything to her at the bar the night they met. Needless to say Alex wasn't very fond of Bay, even though Emmett had told Alex he loved her, which was completely true. He did love Alex, he wasn't sure if the love he felt for Alex was as strong as the love he'd felt for Bay but he knew that he loved Alex. He felt nothing but anger and sadness and raw hurt when he thought about Bay. He told himself he felt this way when thinking about Bay because he was angry that she'd left. But, he knew that he felt those feelings because he still hurt from the breakup, because he still loved her.

But, even if he did still love Bay he didn't feel happy when he thought about her. He felt hurt and shattered. Whereas when he thought about Alex he felt happiness and love. But even after a year and a half of dating. Even after telling Alex he loved her. Emmett couldn't picture a future with Alex as his wife. He couldn't picture a future raising children that he and Alex had created.

But, he told himself that he was only twenty-seven and that he wasn't thinking about marrying or having kids and that when he was old enough all he'd dream of was creating a family with Alex.

He told himself this every time he would doubt their relationship. Every time something would trigger a memory of Bay. He told Alex this when she pestered him about them living together, or when she dropped hints about getting married.

They didn't fight much but when they did all their fights were about Bay. It was like Emmett couldn't escape her as much as he tried. She was still causing problems for him even though she was miles away and he hadn't seen her for four years.

Their fights reminded Emmett of _Harry Potter_...

Alex taught teachers, about how to be teachers. And one thing a teacher needed to know was what books were right for what grade and age and reading level. So, Alex owned many young adult novels and she would recommend many of them to Emmett.

Since they'd began dating Emmett had re-read the entire _Harry Potter_ series. He'd read the _Divergent_ trilogy. He'd read the _Hunger Games_ trilogy. He'd read _The Fault in Our Stars._ He'd read the _Percy Jackson_ series. He'd read the _Mortal Instruments_ series. And currently he was reading the _Maze Runner_ trilogy.

He'd read most of the young adult books that Alex had recommended or forced him to read so he could go to her book club. He'd read them all and he'd enjoyed most of them and he found himself relating to the characters and occasionally even feeling like the characters.

So, when Alex and him fought about Bay, Emmett would feel like he was Harry Potter and she was Dumbledore from the goblet of fire. As strange as that seemed that's how Emmett felt. Particularly during one scene:

_"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"_

_"You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

When they fought Emmett would feel like he wanted to throw something. He would feel like he wanted to scream. He would feel like he didn't care and that he just wanted to never have to do anything again. Then Alex would tell him that he did care and that he cared to much and that he cared so much he felt as though he would bleed to death from the pain. Emmett would deny it and Alex would leave angrily.

Then, Emmett would think about Alex had said and he'd realize all over again that he still cared for Bay, and that he still felt something if she could still get him so angry after four years. He didn't know if all he felt towards her was anger, or something more but Alex would remind him that he did still care, even if he denied it.

Then, Emmett would contemplate breaking up with Alex and flying to New York and finding Bay. He'd be set on some stupid "Fairy Tale" plan of his until he'd wake up and realize he was kidding himself and he'd text Alex and apologize and they'd be together again.

Emmett figured that Alex knew that he still cared for Bay, but she was still dating him. She was determined to break down his walls and in some way or another force him to care for her. She was determined to get him to love her, and only her. Not to say he loved her while loving someone else. She didn't give up on him and so Emmett didn't give up on her.

She was trying to get Emmett to love her, and he was trying to let him love her.

He was trying, but it was hard when a simple line from a book he was reading brought back memories of Bay. It was hard when he'd see a flash of dark brown curls and think it was her and then be disappointed when it wasn't.

But, he was trying.

No one could say he wasn't trying.

Emmett sighed, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts of Bay, and honestly of Alex to. He just wanted to forget about the both of them for at least a few hours.

So, Emmett switched on his T.V smiling when he realized he still had his closed captions version of _Aliens_ in his blue-ray player.

And he'd gotten three minutes into the movie when a knock at his door caused him to pause the movie, get up from the couch and make his way towards the door all while frowning and wondering who could possibly be visiting him at nine at night on a Saturday.

Upon opening the door Emmett was greeted by a tear streaked face belonging to none other than his half-brother, Cameron and Debbie's son, Dylan.

Dylan's blue eyes were red and puffy, that showed he'd been crying, not to mention the tears that were staining his face. His dark redish brown hair was messy and his expression stabbed Emmett in the heart. He loved his little brother and it wasn't the first time he'd appeared at Emmett's apartment late at night. And every time he did he always looked worse.

Emmett pulled his small, skinny nine-year-old brother into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and wishing with all his heart that his touch could heal all the pain Dylan was feeling.

When they finally separated Emmett began the conversation as usual.

_Fighting again? _He signed.

Dylan's parents, Cameron Bledoe, Emmet's father and Debbie Bledose, Emmett's step-mother had been fighting constantly the past few months and Dylan would always come to Emmett when it happened since Emmett lived only a short bike trip from his house.

Emmett knew that Cameron and Debbie would end up getting a divorce, and he was slightly angry with his dad and step-mom for not accepting the fact they needed to separate. It would be much easier for them, and mostly importantly for Dylan if they did. Because if they didn't live together they wouldn't be fighting all the time and Emmett knew first hand that once his parents Melody and Cameron separated it was a lot easier on both him and his parents.

It would be sad for Dylan being so young and having his parents separate but in the long run it would be better if Cameron and Debbie got a divorce sooner rather than later.

_It was worse this time, way worse. _Dylan signed, bringing Emmett back to the present. Despite having a cochlear like his parents Dylan was also fluent in sign and while he was around Emmett he would only sign, rather than sign and speak. Though, when he was around hearing people he'd pretend as though he wasn't deaf at all.

_It's going to be okay buddy. I know it's hard now and hearing them fight is terrifying but things will work out. I promise. _Emmett responded.

Dylan looked up at his brother, not responding so Emmett continued. _Do you want to stay the night? _He asked, Dylan nodded causing Emmett to smile and lead his brother inside. _I'm going to go get a sheet, some blankets and a pillow for you and I'll text dad to tell him you're spending the night while I'm at it. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. _Emmett signed, and Dylan nodded signalling that he'd seen what Emmett had said.

Emmett gave his brother a squeeze on the shoulder, as though to reassure him. He grabbed his phone from the couch, turning it back on and quickly texting his dad to let him know Dylan was spending the night. He then exited the room, only to return minutes later with a fresh sheet, two pillows and three blankets.

When he returned Dylan was sitting on the couch, he had a bowl filled with potato chips in his lap and he was staring at the T.V. But, he wasn't watching _Alien_, in fact _Alien_ was still paused from earlier. _  
_

Emmett laid the sheet down on the couch, plopped the pillows down beside Dylan and set the blankets at the foot of the couch before sitting down beside his brother and stealing one of his potato chips.

Dylan didn't even blink and Emmett waved a hand in front of his brothers face to get his attention. _You OK? Do you want to finish Aliens? Or would you rather I read you a book or something? _Emmett asked, it was a Saturday night so it wasn't a school night, they could stay up.

Dylan shook his head. _I don't like Aliens and...and I don't really feel like reading especially since, no offense it's sorta hard to follow when you read the line and then sign it, it takes awhile. _Dylan admitted.

Emmett nodded, agreeing with his brother. _Okay, is there anything else you want to do? _He asked.

The corner of Dylan's mouth turn upward in a small attempt at a smile. _Relive memories. _He admitted.

Emmett frowned, _How? _He asked.

_With pictures. _Dylan explained, pointing towards Emmett's bookshelf. On the top half of the bookshelf were many books that Alex had given, or rather _loaned_ Emmett. But, on the bottom of the bookshelf were piles of photo albums.

_Okay, well go and pick out an album to look at. The latest ones are at the top, the farther you go the older the pictures will be. _Emmett explained, and Dylan smiled for the first time that night jumping up from the couch and making his way over to the bookshelf.

He returned less than a minute later with a photo album. Which one Emmett did not know because, one, he hadn't been looking and two, all of the photo albums looked the same with their shiny, smooth brown covers.

Dylan sat back down on the couch beside his brother, setting the photo album on his lap. Emmett assumed that his brother had chosen an album that was fairly recent so he was surprised, shocked, and slightly angry when Dylan opened the photo album, revealing four pictures.

All of Bay.

_Who is she? _Dylan demanded, flicking to the next page that displayed four more pictures of Bay and then next and the next, all showing Bay. _Why do you have an entire album dedicated to her and- _Dylan flicked to the next page pointing towards a picture of Bay sitting on the couch with Emmett beside her, he was kissing her cheek and Dylan was sitting in Bay's lap. Bay's half-sister Abby was on the floor playing with blocks. _Why is she holding me? _

Emmett bit his lip, _Would you believe me if I told you she was my cousin? _

Dylan snorted. _If she was your cousin you wouldn't be kissing her. _He responded, adding. _And I doubt you'd have a whole album dedicated to her. Do you have one of all your relatives where's mine? How about Alex's? _

Emmett rubbed his temples, he couldn't be angry with his little brother for finding the album. (After all it wasn't like he'd hidden it, though it had been at the bottom of the stack.) But, Emmett couldn't help but be annoyed that his little brother had found it because all Emmett had wanted to do was forget about Bay and here she was in a million pictures.

_Alright, you caught me. She was my girlfriend. _He admitted.

Dylan nodded, _You really loved her didn't you? _

Emmett frowned, _Why do you say so? _He questioned.

Dylan grinned. _Well, for starters I doubt you have an album for every one of your girlfriends and I can tell you loved her because I've haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Plus I doubt you would have kept this album for so long if you didn't love her...if you don't love her. _Dylan explained, flicking through more pictures.

The last thing Emmett wanted to do was talk to his brother about Bay, especially not love for her-whether it was in the past or still in the present, so he decided to change the subject slightly. _I'm with Alex. _

Dylan seemed to notice that Emmett didn't want to talk about Bay, so he decided to ask something that was _safer. __She seemed to really like me. _He signed, pointing at Bay who was smiling down at him.

Emmett nodded, _Yeah. She loved you as though she were your mom. The little girl on the floor is her half-sister, Abby. You two were friends when you were little. _He paused, before continuing. _Do you remember either of them at all? _

Dylan shook his head, _No. _He admitted, _I wish I did though. _

Emmett shook his head, _No, believe me you don't. I would give anything to forget about her. That's all I've been trying to do for the past four years. You're lucky you don't remember her. _He stated.

Dylan frowned, _How come? You look so happy. Why would you want to forget?_

Emmett shrugged, _Things ended badly. _He replied.

Dylan looked up at his brother, curiosity was the only emotion in his blue eyes. _Does Alex know about her? _

_Yes, of course she does. _Emmett reassured him. _But...she does not on the other hand know about these pictures. _He admitted. _Will you promise me you'll keep it a secret? _The last thing Emmett needed to happen was for Alex to find a photo album filled with pictures of Bay.

Dylan smiled, _Of course. _He responded, adding. _If you let me keep this photo. _He pointed to the one of Bay and Emmett on the couch, with him in Bay's lap and Abby on the floor.

Emmett nodded slowly. _Yeah, sure. _He agreed.

Dylan smiled, carefully taking the photo from the album and setting it on the coffee table so he wouldn't forget it. He was grinning, but quickly his grin morphed into yawns causing Emmett to laugh and chuck the two pillows and pile of blankets at his brother.

_Bedtime_. He signed.

Dylan yawned again, laying his head down on the pillows and pulling the blankets over him. Emmett bent down and kissed his brother on the forehead. _Goodnight. _He signed.

Dylan blinked sleepily, _Night. _He responded, and Emmett rose to his feet just as Dylan grabbed his hand causing Emmett to look back down at his brother. _What's her name? _He asked.

_B-A-Y. _Emmett signed, before signing her name sign. It felt strange to sign it after so long, even when he spoke to Daphne, (which wasn't to often) they never would speak of Bay. He hadn't signed her name sign in what felt like forever.

_Do you love her? _Dylan questioned.

Emmett shook his head, _I love Alex. _He responded.

Dylan frowned, _Well..if you ever did get back together with Bay. I want you to know that I would be alright with it. _He told his brother.

Emmett bit his lip, _Okay. I'll be sure to remember that. _

Dylan shrugged, _She makes you happy. _He signed, his signs slurred from sleep.

Emmett smiled sadly at his brother, _She did. Now she just makes me angry. _He explained.

_She made you happy once. She can make you happy again._ Dylan argued.

Emmett bent down and kissed his brother again. _Goodnight. _

Dylan didn't respond, he just shut his eyes and allowed sleep to engulf him. Emmett watched his brother for a moment, before picking up the photo album of Bay and returning it to it's spot in the book shelf at the very bottom.

He then, turned and headed towards his bedroom.

Dylan's words filling his mind.

_She made you happy once. She can make you happy again._

Emmett fell asleep wondering if what Dylan had said could be true.

But it couldn't be, because Bay had left him, their love obviously hadn't mattered.

Either that, or she'd done what she had because she loved him.

But it didn't matter either way.

He was with Alex.

* * *

**Ah, poor Emmett he is confused. I understand that this chapter was written entirely in Emmett's pov but I think it will be the last chapter that is because the rest of the Dylan/Emmett chapters will be written in Dylan's pov because Abby and Dylan are the main characters. The first two chapters were written in mostly Bay's and all of Emmett's to set the stage for Abby and Dylan who are the main characters.**

**Anyway, please leave a review telling us what you thought! **

**Do you like Alex? Do you hate Alex? I'm guessing most of you hate Alex...lol.**

**Also how many of you think Emmett's obsession with young adult fiction is cute? I know I do! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Please leave a review!  
**

**~Bye!**


	3. Maybe One Day (Abby)-baybeezoee

**Aloha guys! (No we are not Hawaiian, just wanted to switch things up a bit!) Thank you all so much for the reviews! They made our day!**

**baybeezoee wrote this chapter! It is absolutely amazing and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did when I first read it!**

**Please leave a review telling us what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Switched At Birth.**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**How is the hiatus effecting all of you guys? Were not doing to great XD I need The Fosters and Switched At Birth! DECEMBER IS TO FAR AWAY!**

* * *

_Bay was leaned up against Emmett's chest as she held the little baby boy gently in her arms. She smiled down at him as he reached for another strand of her hair to chew on. She felt Emmett's arms fall around her small frame as if they were made for her. She hugged the baby tighter towards her body and for the first time in months, felt real bliss. It was like they were a real family. _

_Well, in some respects they were, she knew Emmett was the one. She knew it. But she couldn't help feeling that one day she could be holding her and Emmett's child instead of Emmett's baby brother. Not that she didn't love Dylan, she loved him as if he really was her son, but she also liked having the space in her mind for planning the future and the fact that baby Dylan bought up so many feelings for the possibility of what was ahead in the future for her and Emmett, made her love him even more. _

_Dylan, who had now given up trying to get anymore of Bay's hair to fit in his mouth, put his arm up to her nose and gently tapped it with his little hand. Bay laughed and did the same back to him, touching his nose with her finger. She looked down at the baby and back up at Emmett with nothing but pure love. Whatever the future held she knew she couldn't wait. _

_-_SWITCHED AT BIRTH-

Bay woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Tired and annoyed at her abrupt awakening, she turned it off and tried to recall the events of last night. She had a pounding headache; looking over at the empty bottle of alcohol on the floor by her bed she immediately knew why she felt so ill. But the feeling of her headache was quickly and evidently replaced by heartache.

Bay wasn't a big drinker. In fact, it was rare that she was in possession of any alcohol but last night there was an exception. She had been reminded of so many things that she had been trying and wanting to forget. It was awful. She felt bad about yelling and getting so angry at Abby, she felt upset and miserable remembering what it had felt like to truly be happy but worst of all, above anything, how distraught she felt knowing that she had let the best thing that had ever happened and ever would happen to her get out of her life and never having any hope in getting him back.

Bay got up and walked to the bathroom. Luckily she was pretty much sober and wasn't sick. She brushed her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt herself get upset all over again.

He loved me. She thought. He loved me more than anything in the world and I broke his heart. I broke him. Look at yourself. Look at how it's ruined your life and how much it must have ruined his too. Her eyes were filling up with tears as she re-remembered the events of that day over and over again.

To her luck, her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a buzz in her pocket. She took out her phone and read the message on the screen. It was from Kathryn. She and Abby were coming over later on that afternoon. Brilliant, she thought.

After applying her make-up and sobering herself up, she went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Sitting on the sofa, she turned on the TV and went looking through the channels. Before yesterday she could have done this easy achievable task and found something to watch without thinking twice about it, but since Abby had found the box it was like he was permanently nailed in her brain. Everywhere she looked and everything she did reminded her in some way of him.

He was like a disease, or a drug. It was like she was addicted to him, as if she was trying to stop the addiction by moving on but knew if she wanted even a split second of bliss or peace in her life she would have to fall into the temptation and fall in love with him all over again. It may not have been the healthiest thing to do, but he was what she needed to survive. He didn't even have to be the same person he was, he didn't have to look the same, he didn't have to dress the same, and he didn't even have to like her. But she knew that she couldn't carry on living her life without something, anything that told her he was still out there, still alive and even better, still looking for her.

Eventually she found something to watch on TV. It was _Modern Family._ She had watched the particular episode a million times before but she loved it. It made her laugh every time. It was the episode where the Dunphey's all go to Disneyland in LA and Haley's boyfriend is working there and tries to win her back. It was her favorite. She let the sound of her laughter take her thoughts away from everything that was happening and for just a moment, she could pretend she had a normal life. The smell of fresh paint filled her nose, reminding herself that this was a new start. She wasn't in New York anymore. She didn't have Joey there to boss her around or to argue with.

She was free. She could start again.

Who knows? Maybe Emmett would still be out there.

Somewhere.

-SWITCHED AT BIRTH-

Bay heard a knock at the door and went over to open it. Kathryn and Abby were on the doorstep, Kathryn smiling as she always did when she saw her daughter and Abby refusing to look Bay in the eye. Bay pretended not to notice this and continued talking with Kathryn. She wasn't listening to her though, just thinking of what she was going to say to her sister.

"I have to go downtown to pick up some of John's tablets from the drug store. You don't mind watching Abby for a few minutes do you?" Kathryn asked.

Bay hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if her mom was aware of what had happened last night. Maybe Abby hadn't told her.

"Sure." She finally replied, causing her mother to smile and Abby to give her sister a wary glance.

Kathryn left, leaving Bay to look after her sister. Bay didn't move. Abby's eyes stared at hers as she stared back. Her sister genuinely scared her. Anybody else would have been sympathetic with Bay, obviously the box was personal and shook her up quite a bit, the average person would have made sure she was okay and comforted her. But Bay knew Abby wasn't like that; after all she was related to Bay. She could feel the resentment coming off of Abby like a layer of it was wrapped around her.

Abby had a look on her face Bay had never seen before. She looked angry and curious but hurt and amused at the same time. Her arms were crossed and she was leaned up against the wall. After about a minute of being stood like that she finally said something.

"Who is he?"

Bay's eyes began to water but she managed to hold it together.

"Nobody. He's nobody." She replied stiffly.

Abby gave her a huge eye-roll and Bay didn't blame her. It was a pretty pathetic excuse.

"Don't give me that when we both know that's not true." Abby snapped back and Bay mentally groaned. When did her sister grow up? Why couldn't she still be the care free baby she once was? But Bay knew she had to answer her sister, she could lie...

Or she could tell the truth.

Bay hesitated and let out a long sigh.

"He was my boyfriend… a long time ago." She admitted.

Abby's face began to light up, knowing that she was getting somewhere with her sister. Which only caused Bay to mentally close herself off again. She didn't want her sister snooping around or worse, asking J and K or Daphne questions about Emmett.

"Well, he obviously made you happy so why did you freak out so much?" Abby pressed, batting her eyelashes as though trying to win her sister over so she'd talk about Emmett. Bay inwardly scoffed before replying.

"It's complicated Abby. You should know better than to look through my things." She scolded.

Abby rolled her eyes again but she knew that Bay was right. She shouldn't have looked through her things. "I'm sorry. But I was curious. I mean, I haven't seen you this happy in years." Abby tried again to pressure her sister.

"Abby. Just leave it. Please." Bay responded, before retreating to the kitchen to get a glass of water, leaving Abby in the living room.

Why won't she tell me? The ten-year-old thought. There has to be more to this than what she's letting on. And that little boy? How do I recognize him?

Abby decided to follow Bay into the kitchen. She watched her older sister as she put some bread in the toaster and opened the fridge. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Bay was doing anything to stop herself from talking about this "Emmett" to Abby.

"Bay. We both know that I'm not giving up on this." Abby said, folding her arms across her chest.

Bay pretended not to hear her, turning the radio up, so she couldn't hear what her sister was saying. _Classic_ by MKTO started playing and Bay started singing along.

"Bay." Abby demanded.

"Your over my head, I'm out of my mind. Thinkin' I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby you're so classic!" Bay sang.

"BAY." Abby tried again, louder this time. Her sister still didn't respond and Abby got frustrated as she always did when she was being ignored.

Bay had to admit that she was singing over her on purpose but she knew it was only to hide from what she was afraid would hurt her. She knew what Abby was like and sometimes being cruel was the only way to stop her. Hopefully she'd get bored and forget about it. Though Bay doubted it. When Abby wanted information, she was going to get it eventually.

Abby, annoyed and frustrated hit the off button on the stereo, scowling at her sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bay said, snidely.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Abby was getting angry now and Bay could tell.

Bay turned the stereo back on and carried on singing. Abby turned it off again. Then Bay turned it back on. It carried on like this for about a minute before both of the sisters had had enough of one another. That's the problem with 2 people being so alike. They love each other like crazy but can't stand one another at the same time.

"OKAY ABBY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bay said, tears in her eyes, leaving the stereo off and storming off into the other room. She was angry and upset at her sister for being so pushy but she knew that she should tell her the bare minimum at least. Besides, surely it would make her feel better telling at least one person about him.

Well, it couldn't possibly make her feel any worse.

Abby came into the living room and sat on the couch next to her sister. She opened up her arms and invited Bay into a hug. The older girl accepted letting the tears fall as her sister rubbed her back, Abby too started getting upset, knowing she had pushed too far.

"I'm sorry Bay. I was just curious." Abby murmured.

Bay nodded her head and got up of the couch. Abby felt really bad. They were so alike, they clashed. She knew she shouldn't have pressured her. That didn't stop her being any less curious about anything though.

Bay returned a couple of minutes later and to Abby's surprise, she was holding a box. It was the same box that Bay had freaked out at Abby for looking in the night before.

"His name is Emmett. He was my boyfriend about four years ago." Bay explained carefully, wary of what she was saying. She didn't want to give Abby to much information. Just enough so that her sister would stop pressing.

Abby smiled sympathetically, wiping her sisters tears with her thumb. "Tell me about him." She pleaded.

Bay couldn't help but smile, "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything." Abby responded matter-o-factly.

Bay smiled, opening the box. Every time the box opened it was as if she was falling in love all over again. It was the strangest thing to describe, it was like the best and worst feeling in the world; being in love and heartbroken all at the same time. It scared her, well, terrified her how something, let alone somebody, could make her feel this way. It was overwhelmingly powerful; as if somebody was literally taking over control of her body. She didn't own herself, she belonged to him. She was his, forever.

"His name is Emmett Bledsoe. He has blue eyes and red hair. He was my boyfriend when I lived in KC originally and we moved together in an apartment after our senior year. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me." Bay explained, still wary of her words.

"He's pretty cute." Abby admitted, smirking.

"He's gorgeous." Bay stated, putting her lips to a photo of him, taken on a day where they had been play-fighting. She remembered it well. It had been raining so their picnic plans had been ruined. They just spent the day in Bay's art studio, messing around, playing games, painting and doing…other things. He looked adorable in the photo. He had a red kiss mark on his forehead from where she had obviously pinned him down and kissed him. He looked so happy. She wished she could still be able to see him smile like that.

"What's this?" Abby asked, picking up a long golden hair-clip.

Bay blushed at the memory of that. She had been wearing it in her hair when she had given Emmett his 'private viewing' of her Senior prom dress. Recalling the events of that evening, she felt herself blushing more and more.

"Umm I-it's a hairclip that uh- Emmett bought for m-me. Yeah!" She stammered.

Abby looked at her sister with an amused look on her face. She wasn't stupid and for her age, she was pretty intelligent.

"I'm not even gonna ask…" She replied putting it back in the box.

Bay found so many things that bought back memories in the box; from photo's, to things that belonged to him, to objects that represented different objects in their relationship, everything.

"So what happened?" Abby asked.

"What?" Bay asked, startled, out of her perfect daydream.

"You're not together anymore so…what happened?"

Bay sighed, trying not to get upset all over again. "I made a really dumb decision. It ended badly. I'd rather not talk about it right now." She whispered, and for once Abby seemed to comply.

"Are you still in love with him?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Bay took a deep breath. She knew that this question had been coming. She was fully prepared to say 'No. Of course not!' but she hadn't been truthful to anybody about Emmett for a long time, and she wasn't prepared to lie to her.

"I always will be in love with him. For the rest of my life." She murmured, feeling suddenly defensive.

"Well in that case, you need to find him." Abby replied simply.

Bay smiled at her sister and ruffled her hair. "I wish it was that easy, Abby."

"Why shouldn't it be easy? You're in love with him, judging by these photo's he is clearly in love with you. What's stopping you?" She asked, titling her head to one side.

"Sometimes…life gets in the way of living. But maybe one day, if I'm lucky, we might find each other. Besides these pictures were taken along time ago. People change."

"You didn't." Abby whispered, and Bay gave her a sad smile causing Abby to hug her sister tightly but as she leaned forward she felt the paper in her pocket stab into her back.

"I almost forgot…" She said, reaching to grab the photo discreetly so her sister wouldn't know that she had taken it.

"Who is this little boy sat on your lap?" She wondered, pointing at Dylan.

Bay felt tears prick in her eyes as she looked at the photo. After all, it wasn't just Emmett she missed; Dylan had become a huge part of her life as well. He and Abby used to get on so well.

"You don't remember him?" Bay said sadly.

Abby shook her head. "I wish I did. He looks adorable."

"Haha, I'm sure he's not as adorable anymore. He would have been nine last month." She murmured, slightly surprised at how much time had gone by. Dylan had just turned nine...he was nearly a decade old.

"What's his name?" Abby pressed.

"Dylan. Dylan Bledsoe." Bay responded.

Abby smirked, looking closer at the photo. "You know something weird? I don't remember Dylan or Emmett, but I recognize Dylan from somewhere. Almost like I've seen him recently."

"I doubt it. His parents were fighting all the time. I remember when Emmett would come over with baby Dylan to keep him away from all the shouting. Poor thing. I'd be amazed if he still lived in KC." Bay replied, though slightly wishing what her sister said could be true.

Abby smiled sadly. She really did recognise this "Dylan" from somewhere. She would have to see what she could do to find out who he was. Bay put the box back in her cupboard and poured her and Abby some hot chocolate.

"Emmett looked like he really made you happy. One day I hope you'll be like that again." Abby whispered, careful to not press her sister anymore.

"I'm sure I will be." Bay responded, sounding slightly unsure.

"Did he like me? Emmett?" Abby pressed, desperately wanting to know if this man that Bay cared for so much had cared for her.

"Oh yeah…" Bay said, in-between sips of hot chocolate. "He loved you to pieces, the same way I loved Dylan. We were like one big happy family."

"Maybe one day we will be like that again." Abby murmured.

Bay kissed her sisters forehead and wrapped her arms around her. "Maybe one day."

* * *

**So, whatcha guys think? I loved it! baybeezoee is an amazing writer I encourage you all to check out her stories!**

**What do you think is going to happen next? Were excited to see what you think!**

**Until then...**

**~Bye!**


	4. Summer Camp (Dylan)- Wisegirl1993

**Hi guys, welcome back! Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**This chapter was written by me (WiseGirl1993) and I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Switched At Birth.**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Also could you please check out the poll on my (WiseGirl1993) profile?**

**Oh and if we didn't already say this but this story takes place during the summer :) **

* * *

The last thing Dylan Bledsoe wanted to do was go to a summer camp. He preferred spending his summer hanging out with his friends and just chilling at home. Of course ever since his parents, Cameron and Debbie Bledsoe had begun arguing almost daily Dylan didn't really have his friends over much. Normally he went to his friends houses.

Of course he couldn't hang out with his friends twenty-four/seven so he had spent a lot of time at home. His dad, who was already up to his head in work, not to mention what was going on with him and Debbie...well he got annoyed when Dylan spent too much time at home.

Long story short Cameron had decided that Dylan should take one of the summer camps that were being held at his school.

_This is exactly how I wanted to spend my summer...at school. _Dylan thought bitterly as he waved goodbye to his mom. Debbie returned his wave before backing the Bledsoe family van out of the school's parking lot. Dylan watched it disappear down the street before shouldering his bag and making his way towards the entrance to his school.

"Hey, Dylan!" Just as Dylan was reaching the steps leading up to one of the school's large doors he heard his name being called. He immediately recognized the voice to belong to one of his best friends, Tommy. He turned around just to make sure and sure enough Tommy was racing across the schools lawn towards him, his black hair as messy as ever, his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Tommy!" Dylan exclaimed, smiling as his friend joined him in front of the door. "It's great to see you! I can't believe we haven't hung out since the end of school! That's crazy!"

Tommy nodded his head, "Sorry that's probably my fault I've been pretty busy." He said.

Dylan shrugged, "That's okay. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Since both my parents work during the summer I have to have classes every week." Tommy explained in an annoyed tone, adding. "Why are you here?"

"Practically the opposite. I haven't done like any camps this summer and so my dad decided I needed to take one and here I am." Dylan mumbled as he pulled open the school doors and entered, Tommy right behind him.

"Cool..." Tommy said, trailing off before he continued. "So, where is this class?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Dylan murmured, his gaze traveling around the large hallway of their school. It was weird being there in the summer, especially since hardly anyone was there and there was no pictures on the walls or banners or anything.

"Everything's so bare." Tommy whispered, before nudging his friend. "Sorta creepy right?" He teased.

Dylan grinned, "It's haunted!" He exclaimed dramatically and they both started giggling.

"So where do we go?" Tommy asked,

Dylan shrugged. "The classes are probably on the main level, so this way." He said, turning to the right, walking down another long hallway when he realized no one was there to scold him. With a grin he broke into a run, laughing as Tommy and him barreled down the hallway.

"WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!" Tommy screamed, and Dylan let out a cry of agreement, and just as they were nearing the end of the hallway someone stepped into view and Dylan tried his best to slow down but it was too late.

He saw the look of shock on the girls face and the next thing he knew he was on the floor having barreled into someone. He rubbed his head, glancing at his knees and elbow to make sure that he wasn't bleeding.

He wasn't.

He then faced the person he had run into.

"Hey, sorry. Are you okay?" Dylan asked aware that Tommy was trying his best (and failing) to hide his laughter.

"I'm fine." The girl replied, getting to her feet. "Next time I advise you both not to run in the halls. I mean there's a reason that's a rule in the first place." The girl grumbled.

"Sorry." Dylan repeated, and the girl just sniffed.

"It's okay." She whispered, meeting his gaze. Dylan looked at her properly for the first time. She had a dark complexion, eyes that were a caramel brown and hair that was shoulder length.

Dylan was about to introduce himself but the girl beat him to it, "My name's Abby." She greeted.

Dylan frowned, he swore that name was familiar but he couldn't place it. He decided it was probably just familiar because he'd seen her in the yearbook or something. Of course he'd seen her a few times in school but he knew that she was a grade above him and so they'd never really met._  
_

"Dylan." He replied with an awkward smile, Abby frowned at his name much like he'd done to he's but she shook her head a moment later.

"So..." Abby trailed off, glancing at Tommy. "Where are you guys headed?"

"That's it? You're not going to scream at me or get angry at me for barreling you into the floor?" Dylan questioned.

Abby shrugged, "Not in the mood." She muttered.

Dylan frowned, unsure how to respond so he just decided to answer her question from earlier. "Were going to a photography class." He explained.

Abby frowned, "With Miss Pierce?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah." He confirmed.

Abby smiled, "Me too." She said.

Dylan nodded, not really sure what to say.

Abby rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on!" She exclaimed, adding under her breath. "Boys."

Dylan didn't know what to think of this mysterious girl who wasn't annoyed he'd run into her and was dragging him off to photography class.

But, he decided that if she was some kidnapper or spy he had Tommy to save him.

So he allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway by a girl he'd only met minutes before.

A girl that he'd met by running into her.

_Literally_.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short and just really a filler but I hope you all enjoyed it nevertheless!  
**

**I don't really have much else to say...remember to vote on the poll on me (WiseGirl1993's) profile!**

**So yeah...**

**~Bye!**


End file.
